


Prisoner

by npetrenko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/npetrenko/pseuds/npetrenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is trapped in his own head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoner

Trapped in my mind,  
devoted to the case.

I don't really care  
who's going to win  
in the end.

Watching time go by  
with a false smile.

I just want everyone   
to leave me alone   
and die.


End file.
